


Cotton Candy Clouds

by Cat__Astrophe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Date, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat__Astrophe/pseuds/Cat__Astrophe
Summary: ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧“Hey, doesn’t that cloud right above us, look like a heart? Or at least, I think so.” Tony said unexpectedly.The blond immediately looked up and nodded affectionately, “Yeah, it does. All the clouds are the color of cotton candy, too.”“Cotton candy clouds,” Tony sighed like he was living a real-life dream. “That’s definitely something that I could get used to seeing every evening. Especially, like this. Especially, with you.”✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧Carnivals have always been a place of magic and excitement, a source for energy and love to bloom and spread in the air, an ideal-date for couples to connect and bond together, and a creator of heavenly cotton candy. And this year, for their fourth anniversary, Steve was determined to share the captivations of the annual traveling-carnival with Tony.✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧





	1. Cotton Candy Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Hai, everyone! This one-shot will be a little shorter than my usual ones because I had just started school, so I'll have less time to update — but I promise that I will continue to post new stories throughout the rest of the year!
> 
> Tony and Steve's college life is a little different than the norm in this one-shot. I chose for them to attend Columbia University because MIT was all the way in Massachusetts and I wanted them to spend their anniversary in New York City. Also, Columbia just happens to be one of my real-life dream colleges!
> 
> This might actually be too fluffy for some people’s tastes because for about 4,000 words, all I do is ramble on about the absolute cuteness and fluffiness of Tony and Steve’s relationship. But I hope that you do enjoy it, nonetheless!
> 
> Thank you, all of my lovely readers, time and time again for supporting me with your sweet and endearing kudos and comments (one of you especially, you know who you are)!
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Love y'all 3,000!
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)💗
> 
> 𝒞𝒶𝓉.
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

“Can you be _any_ more captivating?”

Tony’s face and ears immediately turned pink from the sudden compliment, and he dipped his head in order to hide the blush that began spread across his skin.

“Goddamnit,” Steve whispered as his eyes traveled up and down his boyfriend. “Tony, remind me to close my eyes next time you decide to look this beautiful. I think, I might just go blind.”

The brunet smirked, while his blush still visible, tilted his head up and stood on his toes to press a loving kiss to the blond’s lips.

“Wait, no — that’s literally impossible,” Steve muttered in-between kisses. “Because you’re this beautiful, everyday.”

They broke apart for a minute to catch their breath.

“And I haven’t gone blind yet, have I? ‘Cause I can still see your marvelous face, clear as day.”

The blond grinned as he stroked one hand through Tony’s messy, yet elegantly-styled hair.

“Shit, when did you get so charismatic, Steve?” Tony giggled. “Usually, I’m the one charming the fuck out of people.”

“Ever since you decided to wear that,” came the starry-eyed reply. “Actually, no. Ever since I met _you_.”

His perfectly-chosen words earned him another round of kisses from the crimson-faced brunet.

“You’re looking pretty good, yourself,” Tony said as he laced his fingers through Steve’s. “Not bad, Rogers.”

“Tony, I swear. You look like an angel compared to me.”

“Well, guess what, Steve?” The genius raised an eyebrow as he beamed at the other. “Tonight, I get to be your angel. Sound good?”

“Definitely.”

“So what did you have planned for this evening, Captain?”

Steve gestured to the carnival bursting with bright lights and life around them, “What do you think, Tony?”

The couple was standing somewhere in the capacious field of Central Park; strangers filed past them as they shouted and spoke in excited tones, each one of them eager to enjoy the last bit of the day at the traveling-carnival.

After walking down all the way from Columbia University, the two of them were due for a date — especially since it was their four-year anniversary and they haven’t had one in well-over a month.

Making up his mind after scanning everything that the moving-carnival had to offer, Tony clasped his boyfriend’s hand and tried to lead him into the fair, but Steve remained firmly in place.

“Wha-“

“Hold on, before we start,” Steve pulled Tony back in for another spellbinding kiss. “Happy Four-Year Anniversary, Tony.”

“I was waiting for you to say that,” Tony laughed and returned the favor by pecking the blond on the cheek. “C’mon, before we waste the entire night making out — although I honestly wouldn’t mind doing that — and the carnival closes before we can even step foot in it!”

His boyfriend had the audacity to cheekily roll his eyes and Tony scoffed at the sight, tugging the blond into the maze of amusement rides and prize booths — because for once, he could be wasting the night away without a care in the world.

Normally, at this time of the evening, Steve and Tony would be cuddling and studying for their university classes together; the two of their limbs tangled collectively in a mess on Tony’s apartment floor, which Steve had just recently moved into. As nice as it was, for Tony to be able to be in his boyfriend’s presence as they caught up on their assignments together, it was even better that they finally got the chance to spend some time together without the sole purpose of studying for a test or working on an academic project. It was about time for the couple to take a break from the constant burden that the Ivy-Leagued, Columbia University kept piling onto their shoulders.

And what better way, than to enjoy their well-deserved time at the carnival?

It just had to be pure luck that the annual traveling-carnival had just popped by in New York City and constructed its grand palace of lights and amusement rides within a huge section of land in the middle of Central Park. And Steve and Tony knew without question that this was their opportunity to take the rest of the week off before they had college to worry about again.

Nostalgia and memories of Tony’s complicated childhood filled his head as the two of them wandered through the fair, exploring each one of the possible money-scammers and time-wasters that were practically calling out each person’s name at the carnival, beckoning them to come over and blow away their cash at games that were physically and mathematically-impossible to win. Unless you were a blond football player that was a fucking god at basically every sport that ever existed, of course.

Within seconds, Steve had already won four giant stuffed-animal prizes for Tony and summoned a small crowd around him, each person gawking at his throwing skills, as the blond knocked over dozens and dozens of milk bottles without breaking a sweat. They ended up keeping only two of the plushies because they gave away the others to two crying little kids who they had comforted in the middle of the carnival after they had gotten separated from their parents. Later, when the children were reunited with their family and had successfully stopped sobbing, the parents had thanked the two of them immensely, sincerely. And if Tony was going to be truthful — he actually quite liked the proud feeling that blossomed inside his chest afterwards — it made him feel like a real-life superhero.

They played more games, — Tony absolutely destroying the physics-based ones, — and won even more prizes — all of which they had to deposit into the trunk of Tony’s Chevrolet Corvette before they headed off to the main attraction of the carnival.

“Hurry up, Tony!” Steve said as he hauled Tony across the carnival to ride the Ferris wheel. “I’ve got a surprise waiting for you at the very top.”

“You’re not going to push me off, are you?”

“For fuck’s sake, Tony,” The blond couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Just get in the goddamn seat.”

“Language,” the genius chided his boyfriend in a mocking tone, as he climbed into the wobbly carriage awaiting them at the bottom of the Ferris wheel.

Steve sighed in exasperation, “I say it once in fourth-grade and now you’ll never let me live it down, won’t you?”

“Nope,” Tony remarked, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “This is the torture that you’ll have to endure when you’re dating me.”

“I’ve been tolerating your ‘_torture_’ ever since elementary school,” Steve groaned as he sat down on the bench next to Tony. “But that’s fine, if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you — then I’ll happily live through it.”

The Ferris wheel began to spin once again and the couple’s seat slowly rose to the top as the carriages under them exchanged passengers every step of the ride’s revolution. Every time the attraction would stop, it rocked the benches attached to it in a soothing, delicate manner.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel slowly halted to a stop and the couple’s seat began to dangle back and forth right at the very top of the ride.

“Surprise,” Steve’s voice was brushed away by the whistling wind and overcome out by the echoes of the view below them, but he grinned warmheartedly, anyways.

Carnival lights and street-lamps below glimmered like stars and bathed the people and rides below in bright, white hazes of luminosity. The setting sun shone brilliantly ahead right onto the Ferris wheel and caused it to cast a shadow a-quarter-of-a-mile tall, draping over the pavement below it in a twisting pattern of light and dark spots. Thousands of people roamed beneath the couple, their faces blurred from the sheer distance between the top of the ride and the ground. Many more attractions formed stark silhouettes against the fiery sky as the sunlight streamed past each rollercoaster, The sunset-clouds and stars above seemed to be so close that Tony felt like he could literally reach up and touch them.

“How — just, how?”

“I may or may not know the guy controlling the Ferris wheel, and may or may not have persuaded him to stop the ride right when we reached the top for about half-an-hour, — just so we can enjoy the view together.” Steve gave a sheepish but hypnotizing smile. “I thought it would be perfect for a date.”

“Fuck, Steve… You already blew me away with the carnival — I thought that was already such a perfect date — and now this?” The other licked his lips in concentration. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Steve looked at him nonchalantly, “Everything.”

_I must have died_, Tony thought. _And gone to heaven. Cause he’s just too perfect for me. He’s too perfect for this entire fucking universe._

“I love you, so fucking much, you know that, right?” The brunet turned around, mumbling into Steve’s chest.

“I know,” Steve fondly smiled. “Love you too, Tones.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Tony smiled and pushed his face into Steve’s, locking their lips. “Happy Four-Year Anniversary, Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Happy Four-Year Anniversary, Anthony Edward Stark,” Steve reciprocated the kiss. “Even though I technically said it first.”

“I love you, Steve, but seriously. Shut up and just keep kissing me.”

The blond chuckled but obliged, and their lips met in the middle again.

“Tony, look up,” Steve suddenly told him after disconnecting their bodies.

Sprinkled across the sky were the tiniest specks of stars, barely visible to the naked-eye. Barely any managed to peek through and shine their light bright enough against the radiance of the setting sun, but Tony admired how hard that they were trying. One particular star right above the couple’s heads, uncannily resembled and made the brunet think about hisown life, as it competed for space in the sky with the other stars and the gigantic, burning sun, itself. There just never seemed to be enough room for everything, not even in the very vast and never-ending vacuum of space.

The last couple of precious minutes that they had at the very peak of the Ferris wheel were affectionately-kissed and whisked away, and all of a sudden, the two of them were back on the ground again.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Steve asked, maneuvering through the hoards of people as he tightly clutched Tony’s hand. “Cotton candy, maybe?”

The brunet smiled, his mind immediately thinking of the sweet-tasting fluff and all of the cavities that he would soon be getting.

Fuck it. Cotton candy was worth it.

As his eyes began searching the area around them for the nearest snack stand, Steve gently tugged at his arm and shook his head.

“I already bought us some,” The blond told his confused partner. “Follow me.”

Next thing the brunet knew, Steve was leading him to the back of the carnival, away from the noise and the rides, and towards a set of hills in a random patch of Central Park that Tony had never bothered to learn the name of. When they finally reached the top of the tallest hill, the genius gasped in surprise as his eyes swept over the breathtaking scene before him.

Birds chirped high in the air as they began to settle down for the end of the day and occasionally, a butterfly would flutter past, floating down onto the tips of nearby leaves or buds of the park’s flowers. The floodlights below them dotted the rolling fields in an unusual pattern of bursts of luminescence and casted long and narrow, dark shadows at the same time. Scattered throughout the tall grass were a handful of fireflies, and the glows of their tiny bodies just made the view around Tony even more mystical and welcoming than it was already.

A blanket was lain across the ground at the very center of the hill, constructing the most perfect spot to spend the rest of the night watching the sun finally lose its last traces of light as it crossed lower and lower into the sky, eventually dipping under the horizon. Oddly, there was a vase in the middle of the cloth, but several sticks of cotton candy were arranged neatly inside the glass container, along with a few different shades of pink roses.

For an instant, Tony was almost completely convinced that he was dreaming. Or maybe he had left Earth, altogether.

Because this view was otherworldly. Just like the one person who brought him here.

No words in the entire fucking universe, could ever express how much Tony absolutely loved Steve, right now. No cosmic, extraterrestrial force could ever make the brunet love him anymore than he already did, right at this moment. It was literally impossible for there to be anything that ever existed in this world that could even come close to conveying how much Steve meant to Tony right now — how much just the blond’s simple _caring,_ meant to him right now.

Steve dropped down onto the blanket and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Tony to sit down next to him.

The genius exhaled calmly in awe and steadily walked over to the blanket, sitting down charily beside the blond. Once he had found a cozy position to snuggle up against Steve, Tony tucked his head into the crook of the blond’s neck as his free hand still moved to grab some of the cotton candy nearby.

Streams of sunlight poured over their bodies, encasing them in a warm luminescence as a dainty breeze brushed past the trees overhead. Along with the hot summer air, nature had automatically created the perfect conditions to just sit outside, cuddle, maybe make-out a couple of times, and watch the sunset.

And Steve, being the most-perfect human being to ever exist on this planet, had anticipated this and planned it all out — just for Tony.

The brunet sighed happily, “This is so fucking perfect, Steve. I mean — just how? How did you manage to do all of this — for me?”

He glanced at the blond’s cheeky grin.

“It’s just — the carnival date, the Ferris wheel, winning all those prizes — and now this? You did all of this… for me?”

“Of course,” Steve beamed. “How else am I supposed to express my love for you, sweetheart?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, you big sap. By saying, ‘I love you’?”

“Alright, fine.” The blond said with an amused expression on his face as he grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him ever closer to him, until their chests were pressed against each other. “I love you.”

“Too late now,” The brunet smirked. “I think I’ve already gotten the message.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear, drowning out the cars and the wind in the background. “I’m going to repeat it every second of every single day, if that’s how I have to remind you how much I love you… — I love you.”

Tony honestly believed that there was absolutely no fucking possible way, —with everything he had or could conceivably offer — that he could ever become anymore capable of loving Steve even more than he already did — because right now, he just couldn’t love him any harder.

It was probably unhealthy to be so colossally in love with someone this much — but if that’s what it takes, then Tony would unhesitatingly give his entire life if it meant he could never stop being so childishly in-love with Steve. It was honestly overwhelming how committed he was to the blond.

And the best part about his boyfriend: was that Tony knew that he would do the exact same for him.

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

Love was such a strange feeling, Steve couldn’t help but think to himself. But he was more grateful for it than he would ever openly admit — all because it had caused him to have Tony as a permanent part of his life. And it made him feel so _unbelievably_ blessed.

Just merely observing Tony’s sparkling like crystals while he stared at all the enormous, golden and pink clouds in the sky and his tranquil surroundings — with the cutest expression on his face in the history of humankind, — made Steve smile like a child who had been just gifted free cake.

He definitely needed to capture this moment in his heart forever. Steve made a mental note to paint this entire scene on canvas, later. If his memory ever failed him, he’d be sure to have something to remind himself of this evening — something that Steve would make sure would last forever. Just like it his love for the certain brunet sitting next to him — as cheesy as it sounded.

It felt like he had been with the genius for an eternity, but it still wasn’t enough; the blond wanted to stay insanely in-love like this, forever — that’s how meaningless and overall forgettable, Steve’s life had been like without the brunet.

Steve couldn’t even begin to imagine how plain and uneventful his life would be without Tony in it; just the thought of the alternate possibilities his future would have been like without the brunet, made Steve realize and reflect on how monumental of a catalyst Tony was, when he first entered his life. It was phenomenally scary; how fate could suddenly just miraculously conjure up a person to randomly appear into your life, interrupting and forever changing it — whether for the worse, or for the better — and Steve was infinitely grateful that the genius had come into his life for the better.

Thoughts and contemplations of the past and the future like these, were what drove the blond crazy with bittersweet melancholy and quiet thankfulness; both directed at the universe and its ever-confusing ways of carrying out its plans for each individual’s destinies. Although Steve knew that his boyfriend had never believed in fate, — or “that bullcrap,” as Tony liked to refer it as, — he had always learned from his mother to wholeheartedly trust the cosmos’ constant judgement. And currently, Steve had never been so glad that he had listened to her, because now — after all the hardships and setbacks that he had ever faced in his life — he was finally being rewarded with the company of something, or rather, someone, that had truly made everything he had ever suffered through, all worth it.

And if time suddenly stopped right here, at this moment, with Tony leaning against Steve’s side; not even a millimeter apart, and the genius’ hair sticky from the cotton candy that they were eating, — which just so happened to be the exact same shade of pink as the glowing, entrancing, magical clouds that were floating up in the sunset-sky, above their heads — Steve honestly wouldn’t care at all.

This was everything that he had ever wanted in his life — and with everything that he currently possessed, he was more than just simply content.

But Steve just couldn’t find the word to describe it all.

Everything was absolutely perfect: the comfortable presence of his boyfriend, the sweet taste of love, kisses, and cotton candy still lingering upon his mouth, the gentle caresses that Steve and Tony would give each other every few seconds — it was all undoubtedly and certainly, heavenly — but the blond still felt that even _fucking_ “heavenly,” was an understatement.

The total and unquestionable clarity of Steve’s true intentions and unlimited love for the brunet — and knowing that Tony felt the exact same way about him — showed how much the two of them meant to each other. It only confirmed to Steve that Tony was the only person in the entire universe that he was undeniably willing to spend the rest of his life with.

And truthfully, Steve wouldn’t change it for the world.

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

Throughout the couple’s countless dates, Steve was sure that this one has been, by far, the most perfect: Almost like a daydream.

The sky began to get increasingly darker and more faint shimmers of stars started popping up and getting more intense in the night sky. However, the last bits of the sun still peeked over the New York horizon and its light continued to tint the west edge of the black void above in a candescent glow of different hues of pink, orange, and yellow.

Their current scenario consisted of something that felt too fictional — too much like a fantasy to be truly real. It was almost like if Steve just closed his eyes or drifted off in some way, he would wake up, only to find out that it was all just a complex dream — one that he created in his mind just to fill the empty hole in his heart — a hole that had been filled ever since he had met Tony because he was almost absolutely sure that what his life was right now, was totally and completely real. Still, it didn’t _feel_ real: It was just too good — _too_ perfect — to be real.

Steve had always felt that their relationship — although it hadn’t started off as perfect as the storybooks and fairytales said it would have — evolved into something that seemed even too far-fetched to be in a romance novel. Everything, from his college-life to his relationship, felt like he had just suddenly received it or stolen it from the destiny of some make-believe princess’. Things weren’t supposed to turn out this _perfect_ — although Steve would _never_, in all of Earth’s existence, complain about it.

“This, the two of us, this is just…” The blond’s voice trailed off as he unsuccessfully tried to form the words to just simply describe all that he was experiencing to his partner.

“Hm? Just what?” Tony mumbled, his eyelids drooping, slightly.

“Nothing,” Steve cursed in his head. _Crap, what was he going to say, again?_

“Never-mind.”

The brunet yawned, “Mm… Sure, cupcake.”

The blond instantly blushed at the mention of Tony’s pet nickname for him; even after all the flirting and compliments that he had endlessly showered the genius with all evening, Steve was still able to blush at the subtlest word that Tony said. It was confounding how he still got flustered even after hearing Tony calling him “cupcake” for years, neither did he know why he called him that, but he loved the brunet for it, nonetheless.

“C’mere and kiss me, you dork.” Tony casually demanded, cutting off Steve’s thoughts. “I’ve been deprived from my hourly kisses for too long.”

“Did you want to make those kisses, by-the-minute?”

Tony grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “How about, by-the-second? After all, my wish is your command.”

Steve happily complied and dragged his lips down the side of his boyfriend’s beautiful face, leaving behind a trail of tingles and absolute euphoria upon the brunet’s skin, and settled his mouth right on top of Tony’s “sweet-spot” which the blond could find from pure instinct and memory — right under the the genius’ jawline on the left side of his neck.

He lazily sucked a careful hickey into Tony’s skin, savoring each quiet moan that escaped the brunet’s parted lips and kissed his jaw and chin, not-stopping until he felt completely satisfied. Desire took control of his actions and Steve couldn’t resist his cravings anymore, caving in to his own hopeless thirst, as he grazed the nape of Tony’s neck with his fingers and pushed their faces together, once more. Concupiscence and passion erupted between the couple once again, resulting in Steve nibbling and chewing at the genius’ golden-basked lips that had transformed into an enchanting, carnation-pink color as they flushed with blood, — and time seemed to fly by as he desperately tried to take in as much of his lover as he can within the passing seconds of each moment, and Tony, unconditionally, — let him have it all. After yet another round of ceaseless, love-consumed kisses with bare skin pressing against bare skin, and the taste of cotton candy flooding his senses and mind, Steve reluctantly pulled back but continued to cradle the brunet, cuddling into the other’s body as if he might suddenly disappear from his grasp.

“Hey, doesn’t that cloud right above us, look like a heart? Or at least, I think so.” Tony said unexpectedly.

The blond immediately looked up and nodded affectionately, “Yeah, it does. All the clouds are the color of cotton candy, too.”

“Cotton candy clouds,” Tony sighed like he was living a real-life dream. “That’s definitely something that I could get used to seeing every evening. Especially, like this. Especially, with you.”

Suddenly, the blond realized something as his mind reignited and recalled a statement from a few minutes before that he had left unfinished.

“Hey, you know that word that I said was stuck on the tip of my tongue, earlier?” Steve asked without lifting his gaze off of the brunet.

Tony cocked his head to his side and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, “Yeah?”

“I think, I finally found it,” Steve breathed, watching and cherishing the way Tony’s captivating eyes coruscated as they reflected the cosmos and its stars, above. “The two of us… We’re…”

He paused for a cathartic second.

“Celestial.”

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧


	2. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Just some cute and fluffy short excerpts for you to read while I work on the next fanfic.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Love y'all 3,000!
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)💗
> 
> 𝒞𝒶𝓉.
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

Steve

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

If he could paint the scene before him,

Right now, right here;

If he could sketch it all down:

The scene right in front of his very eyes,

He wouldn’t know how.

No celestial being, tools, paintbrushes, and pencils,

Could ever capture the perfect, celestial moment in front of him right now.

Nothing could ever come close to being capable of catching it all down,

Except for his heart.

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

Tony

✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

Life was chaos.

Nothing ever held a permanent place for long enough.

Change was too common to ever hold onto, properly.

Life revolved around the wrong things.

However, he still possessed all of these things.

Life was catastrophic.

People were never correct about society's reality, and society just simply didn’t care enough.

Life was coincidental.

His family could only be there for him until they ultimately couldn’t.

Life was careless.

He could make and lose friends in the amount of years that he could count on his fingers.

Life was conflicted.

It would bring people in and then let them lose you in the abyss.

Life was compulsive.

No one was ever truly in control of their own actions. Not even life, itself.

Life was cataclysmic.

Sometimes the only way to be lost, ironically, is within someone’s memories.

Yet, he felt more found than ever.

And in his opinion,

Life revolved around the cosmos:

It revolved around....

The cosmos’ conscious opinion of what life should be,

The cosmos’ curious interpretation of life,

The cosmos’ celestial destiny and fate for life,

And yet,

_His_ cosmos, was the person that was right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Posted on: September 4, 2019 at 11:54 PM - Central Daylight Time.
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)💗
> 
> 𝒞𝒶𝓉__𝒜𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅𝒽𝑒
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> Posted on: August 14, 2019 at 10:04 PM - Central Daylight Time.
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)💗
> 
> 𝒞𝒶𝓉__𝒜𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓅𝒽𝑒
> 
> ✧ ─────── ♡ ─────── ✧


End file.
